A Drop of Tainted Blood
by ThreeFriends
Summary: This is the story of The Marauders. "I'm giving up on this.." "You can't!" "I'm tired of hurting everyone. It gets to be too much" "You haven't hurt anymore and you know that, its not you who's thinking that." Rated T for furture stuuff yes there will be Jily and some Wolfstar Sam


A drop of tainted blood

New Beginnings

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with old and new students. The Blacks had brought in the excited Sirius and his mother glared at all the halfbloods and mudbloods with a glare that could kill while she held on to the back of Sirius's shirt. On the other side of the station, the Pettigrews were making sure Peter had enough to eat before they engulfed the young boy in a hug. Right next to them were the Potters, James was trying to escape his mother who was trying to kiss him goodbye and his father was just standing by laughing at the sight. While all this was happening a scrawny boy was weaving through the crowd by himself his father had just dropped him off without saying goodbye. This boy was Remus; he was one of the first on the train. He sat in the middle compartment and easily put the trunk up due to it being so light from the lack of things in the pathetic ripped trunk.

Sirius had sprinted onto the Hogwarts Express not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, he was beyond excited to get out of that dreaded house. Sirius was one of the last to get on the train and most of the compartments were full. His sprits weren't damaged due to this but he was tired of walking through this long train. Soon he found an empty compartment with only a scrawny boy obviously a first year like himself. Sirius slid open the door, walked in plopping his trunk down on the floor, and toppled onto the bench across from the small boy. "Mind if I sit in here with you?" Sirius asked him even though there was no point in telling him no now. "Its fine..." the small boy replied to Sirius quietly then pulled a book out of his trunk then sat back down. "Whatcha reading there?" "Just a book." The smaller boy was obviously reluctant to start the conversation or even carry it on. Sirius leaned over and lifted the book slightly not recognizing the book. "Is that a muggle book?" "Uh yeah… "Sirius frowned slightly knowing he would become bored until the door rattled and slid open again.

James had finally escaped his mother and yanked his heavy trunk onto the Hogwarts express. He was grinning like a boy on Christmas. He was beyond excited to finally be able to go to Hogwarts a figure out what it was all about. James had gotten on the train late so most of the compartments were full and his huge trunk kept getting stuck because it was too big for the small hallway. The train jolted and caused him to fall forward when the train became to move. James quickly hopped to his feet pushing his glasses up and found an empty compartment well partly empty. There was a small boy with his nose buried in a book and a boy who was bigger than the other sprawled out on the other bench looking bored. James slid open the doors with a loud rattle which caused both boys to look up. "Sorry 'bout that… I was wondering could I sit in here everywhere else is full." James asked leaning on the compartment doorframe. "You can if you can get that huge trunk in here." The bigger boy said with a slight grin and glanced down at his trunk at the floor. James shook his head and just pushed his trunk on top of the bigger boy's trunk. "Easy as that." James said as he fell onto the bench next to the smaller boy and propped his feet up on the two trunks. The smaller boy moved over so James could have more room. James gave the boy a curious look before announcing, "I'm James Potter…" the bigger boy smirked at James "A Potter, eh? Isn't it odd a Black and a Potter in the same train compartment? Sirius Black. Who are you mate?" The smaller boy glanced up knowing he was being addressed, "Remus Lupin… Nice to meet you both." He nodded slightly before returning to his book, trying to block out the two boys.

It wasn't until the train had slowly started to pull out of the station, when Peter had jumped onto the train. He walked wobbly down the jolting train his trunk following nosily behind him. He watched as he walked by full compartments of students wondering if he would just have to sit in the hallway due to the overly full compartments. He walked by a compartment that he didn't look into but turned around when he heard someone yelling at him. "Oi! Kid come in our bench, all the others are full." There was a tall boy with round glasses calling at him and Peter made his way back to the compartment with two trunks in front of the door. "Uh.. Thanks thought I was gonna have to sit in the hallway or something." The boy who had called him snickered slightly as the boy who was sprawled out on the other bench sat up to give Peter room to sit. "That's Sirius Black," he nodded towards the boy who was next to Peter then pointed to the scrawny kid with his nose in the book next to him, "bookworm here , no offense, is uh Remus Lupin and I'm James Potter," the so-called Remus muttered "none taken" under his breath as James continued, "your first year too?" Peter nodded quickly and timidly "Y-Yeah it is my first year and uh I'm Peter Pettigrew." 'Nice to meet you Peter. Anyways what house do you wanna get into?" Sirius raised an eyebrow looking at the rest of the boys in the compartment. James was the first to answer, "Gryffindor, if it was not already obvious." Peter smiled slightly pipping up "Me too, but I don't think I am going to get in." Sirius shook his head "If you think like that you won't get into Gryffindor, gotta want it, like I do. I am not getting into Slytherin like the rest of m'family. What about you Lupin?" Remus looked up and shrugged brushing his stringy hair away from his face. "Ravenclaw, I guess. I never really thought 'bout it. I'm just glad to be going to Hogwarts." Sirius cocked an eyebrow leaning forward a bit, "You didn't think you would be able come? Why?" Remus had to think of an excuse quickly "Money… but we worked it out" Now that he pointed it out the boys did notice his robes were hanging off of him, and he just returned to his book looking away from their stares. Soon the train screeched to a stop and the boys hopped up Sirius pulling his trunk away first and thought to stop and wait for the rest of the guys. Peter was the last to leave trailing behind the bigger boys, following close behind.


End file.
